


Good Luck

by CoffeeCats



Series: Destiny 2 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: and to finally get lox off to mars so i can work on getting the gang back together, cayde is a good vanguard to his hunters and you cannot convince me otherwise, something small to try to get back into the swing of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: Lox intends to ditch everything to find her team, Cayde intends to keep her out of trouble.





	Good Luck

“Stealing again?”

A loud clatter echoed across the hangar as Lox dropped the gear she was carrying. “ _Fucking_ hell.” She pinned the source of the voice with a glower. “How are you so sneaky?”

Cayde-6 stared her down from the shadows where he slouched against a lift. “You didn’t answer my question.”

She scowled and crouched down to gather her now scattered gear. “It’s my ship, I can do what I want.”

“Odd. I was pretty sure your ship wasn’t covered in civilian markers and thought it was still buried in rubble.”

Lox sighed and looked back up at him. “What do you want, Cayde?”

“To keep you out of trouble. Hawthorne’s gonna raise hell if you steal another of her ships and that's gonna make _Zavala_ mad and _that's_ gonna make life unbearable for everyone.”

She stood with a snarl, angrily dismissing Monday’s mental nudge to calm down. One hand slashed through the air as she pointed out the open hangar door to the City beyond. “I helped you get this City back. You _forced me_ to stay and help instead of finding my team. I did my part and now I’m done. They’re still out there and I am _going_ to find them. If anyone wants to stop me, they’re welcome to try.”

Cayde gave a mechanical sigh and shoved away from his lift. Lox’s stance shifted as he came closer and he held up his hands. “Settle down, I’m not gonna fight ya. I said I was here to keep you out of trouble not stop you from leaving. They want as many Guardians on hand as possible to guard and rebuild, but—”

Lox scoffed loudly and Cayde held up a hand to cut off any complaint she may have had before continuing, “— _but_ let’s say I’ve gotten word something’s going on on Mars.” He raised his brows and the fight dropped out of her posture as she realized what he was saying. “I need someone I can trust – someone I know can handle herself in hostile territory – to go out there and do some scouting around. Crawl across that whole planet if need be and figure out what’s going on.”

“You…”

“Are the best and cleverest Vanguard?” he offered with a sweeping gesture. She punched him in the shoulder before grabbing him in a quick hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered before pulling back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the best. Now go on, get out of here.”

“Monday, we good?”

_Ready._

She grinned and gave Cayde a sloppy salute that he returned in equally lazy fashion.

“Stay safe, hunter. And good luck.”


End file.
